Hablar es mas barato
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Traducción autorizada de "Talk is Cheap" de Ridley C. James. Escena perdida de Bloodlust. AU Brotherhood. Pareciera que Dean y Sam están solos y desprotegidos, pero alguien está cuidando.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Hablar es mas barato" es la traducción de "Talk is cheap" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3200563/1/Talk-is-Cheap

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Espero que les guste esta historia. A mí me robó el corazón cuando la leí y después descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Así que partiremos por Toy Soldiers, que es hermosa. Espero que les guste.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

 **Hablar es mas barato**

Escena perdida de Bloodlust. AU Brotherhood. Pareciera que Dean y Sam están solos y desprotegidos, pero alguien está cuidando.

 **Hablar es mas barato**

El corazón de Gordon Walker latía golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. El atardecer ya se acercaba y aún estaba impotentemente amarrado a la silla donde lo habían dejado los Winchester amarrado como un indefenso pato esperando a que le dispararan. Había intentado soltarse por horas sin éxito, dejando trozos de su propia piel en las sogas como recompensa. Dean era meticuloso. Eso era jodidamente seguro.

El dolor en sus riñones y el enfermante rugido en su estómago habían sido sus mayores preocupaciones hasta que escucho el sonido fuerte de un motor detenerse fuera de la casa. Tenía la potencia del motor del Impala, pero sonaba más poderoso, incluso como petrolero. Un fugaz momento de terror descendió en su corazón como dientes retractiles de vampiro con la idea de convertirse en un sabroso aperitivo de vampiro o incluso peor. Convertirse en lo que cazaba. Lo que odiaba.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró. Pasos sonaron cerca. Pesados, cuidadosos pasos de bota. Un hombre. Un hombre grande. Gordon forcejeó, maldiciendo a Dean Winchester hasta el infierno… la persona o cosa se detuvo tras él. Podía escucharlo respirar.

"Maldición, socio. ¿Dónde están Zander y Willow cuando los necesitas?"

La voz segura de sí misma y altanera era inconfundible. Gordon soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y cerró los ojos "Gracias a Dios"

Una larga y oscura sombra cayó sobre él y Walker torció el cuello para mirar hacia arriba "¿Qué sabe una criatura de la noche como _tu_ acerca de Dios?"

"Jodido Reaves" Gordon rio "Quizá debería estar agradeciendo al otro tipo"

El psíquico bufó con sorna y dio una mirada alrededor "Vaya, luce como si alguien tuvo una tremenda fiesta" Caleb Reaves movió con el pie muebles rotos y vidrio. Se agachó y tomó el cuchillo cubierto de sangre que estaba en el suelo junto a Walter y silbó "¿Y yo no fui invitado? Que mal. Luce como mi tipo de fiesta"

"Viejo, me alegra ver tu feo hocico. Suéltame"

"Maldición, Gordo" Caleb se acuclillo en frente del atado cazador y le dio una mirada evaluadora y negó con la cabeza "¿Los invitados te usaron como piñata?"

"Jódete, viejo" Gordon miró al otro cazador. No había visto al tipo en un par de años, pero podría haber sido ayer. Ahora sabía exactamente a quien le recordaba Dean Winchester. Desde la sonrisa socarrona a la gastada chaqueta de cuero.

Reaves sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos mientras sostenía el cuchillo. Tomó un gran aliento "Déjame adivinar ¿Has estado jugando a Gordy, el Cazavampiros otra vez?" El psíquico chasqueo la lengua con fingida desaprobación "¿Pensé que el Pastor Jim te había advertido acerca de eso? No hay duda por qué no llegaste a tener tu anillo"

"He estado realizando mi trabajo. Es todo" saltó Gordon. El hombre estaba cuestionándolo en lugar de ofrecerle ayuda "ahora ¿Por qué no ayudas a un hermano?"

El psíquico se encogió de hombros y tomó el cuchillo nuevamente, girándolo cuidadosamente sobre sus palmas antes de apuntarlo hacia el hombre atado. Dudó "Sabes…" Caleb miró alrededor de la casa "Estoy recibiendo un montón de vibras interesantes de este lugar"

Walter soltó un suspiro frustrado. Estaba exhausto. Adolorido en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían y muriendo por echarse un largo pis "Maldición, Reaves. Ten tu subidón psíquico después que me sueltes de aquí"

El cazador de cabello oscuro cargo el peso en sus talones, mirándolo "Montones de emociones fuertes. Miedo. Ira" Caleb tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente y frunció el ceño "Dolor, también. Montones y montones de dolor" un montón de eso era de él mismo por abrir sus cansados sentidos, pero Walter no lo sabía.

"Probablemente me estás leyendo a mí, idiota" le respondió el cazador.

Reaves abrió los ojos y miró a Gordon fijamente "Nop" algo brillo en los ojos entre verdes y dorados y antes de que Gordon se diera cuenta, su propio cuchillo estaba presionado contra su barbilla "Pero puedo remediar eso"

"¡Mierda!" el cazador sintió la punta de la fría hoja de acero presionar contra su arteria carótida.

"Has sido un niño muy malo, Flash"

Gordon cerró los ojos, humedeció sus labios e intento convencerse de que no reconocía el tono de voz del otro cazador. Pero casi podía imaginar la sonrisa socarrona plantada en la cara del otro hombre. La había visto en otras ocasiones. Generalmente antes de que Caleb arrasara con la mesa jugando póker o antes de que matara algo. Ahora no había mazos de cartas entre ellos. Aun así, esperaba que la suerte le tendiera la mano "No, Caleb. Lo entendiste todo mal"

La hoja del cuchillo cortó en su piel y sintió un aliento caliente en su oreja "¿Sería muy chiché si te dijera que la verdad te hará libre?" una ligera risa provocó una nueva ola de carne de gallina en sus brazos "Porque me esfuerzo mucho por ser original"

"Reaves" el cazador de vampiros prácticamente gruño

"Lo digo en serio, Gordo. Di la verdad y te dejaré ir" Caleb apretó nuevamente la cuchilla contra la piel.

"Tuve un encuentro con unos vampiros. Los malditos chupasangre se divirtieron y me dejaron aquí pudiéndome solo"

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estás siendo completamente sincero conmigo? ¿Podría ser el hecho de que eres un pésimo mentiroso? ¿O el hecho de que puedo leer tu patética mente?"

El rostro de Gordon se retorció con ira "Quizá es porque me estás amenazando con una jodida cuchilla"

"Pero resulta que es lo justo, hermano"

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Estoy hablando del numerito que te mandaste anoche. Derramaste sangre"

El cuchillo se deslizó peligrosamente por su piel. Gordon se mordió la lengua para no sisear de dolor cuando un cálido chorrito de sangre zigzagueo por su garganta "¡Por Dios Santo, Caleb! Suéltame" tironeó con renovadas energías las cuerdas mientras Reaves llevaba el cuchillo a su cuello nuevamente.

Caleb cerró los ojos tomando aire profundamente. El olor del miedo de Gordon se mezclaba horriblemente con la esencia que había notado antes. La sangre de Sam. Una emoción asesina apareció, endureciendo su calmada resolución "¿Cómo tú soltaste a Sam?"

Reaves lo había visto todo anteriormente, pero tocar a Gordon había enviado la visión con perfecta claridad.

"¿De eso es lo que se trata?" Gordon bufó con sorna "¡Mírame! Winchester ya me sacó la mierda. ¿Quieres tu turno también? Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, suéltame y da tu mejor golpe, viejo"

El psíquico soltó una carcajada "Oh, Gordo. No soy tan honorable como Dean. No tengo un Angel sabelotodo y tontorrón susurrándome todo el tiempo en mi cabeza" Caleb sonrió "Podría matarte sin dudar. Dejar que las ratas se comieran tu cuerpo. Pero ahora, estoy tentado de dejarte aquí amarrado, hacerte un par de hoyos y tirarte en aguas infestadas de tiburones" Reaves se inclinó más cerca "Los vampiros están justo a la salida del pueblo. Conozco a un par de ellos. Lenore es amiga mía. Apuesto que podría lograr un buen trato con ella. Es una pacifista y todo, pero solo cuando hay humanos involucrados"

"La Hermandad…hay reglas" dijo Gordon cuando Caleb lo cortó nuevamente.

Reaves se agachó y agarró a Gordon por la camisa, fácilmente enderezándolo y poniendo la silla derecha en un fluido movimiento. Se apoyó en las rodillas del otro hombre y lo miró a los ojos "No serás el primer cazador con el que tengo que lidiar. Alguien más pensó que podía hacer lo que tú intentaste. Ha estado fertilizando la montaña detrás de la granja de Jim por años"

"¿Murphy te dejó salirte con la tuya con un asesinato?" la duda paso por los ojos de Gordon.

"Favorito del profesor" Caleb sonrió con sorna y levanto su mano derecha. El anillo plateado brillo con la luz de la luna "El mejor de la clase"

"Bastardo engreído" Gordon negó con la cabeza "tienes bastante valor para…"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Reaves nuevamente forzó el acero en su piel "Eres tú el que tiene valor, Flash. Te dije hace mucho tiempo lo que sucedía si jodías a los Winchester"

El cazador de vampiros bufó "Vagamente recuerdo la parte en que mis intestinos y bolas serían usados como juguete de ese grupo de hombres lobos que estábamos rastreando"

Caleb se rio "Maldición. Tuvimos buenos tiempos" bajo el cuchillo, habilidosamente cortando las cuerdas. Con rudeza dio un golpecito al otro hombre en el pecho y se alejó unos pasos "Y en honor a eso, voy a darte una oportunidad"

Gordon tomó aire rápidamente y llevo las manos a su garganta cuando las cuerdas cayeron "Santo Dios. Jodido idiota. Podrías haberme matado"

"Ahora ya sabes lo que sintió Sam"

"¿Sam?" el cazador de vampiros se puso de pie en temblorosas piernas. Indicó con la mano su destrozado rostro "¿Viste lo que su hermano me hizo?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos "Tuviste suerte" el psíquico se apoyó hacia adelante en la mesa "Lo he visto hacerle más a los abusadores en los colegios que molestaban al chico"

"chico y una mierda" Gordon masajeo sus adoloridas costillas y hombro "El mojigato hijo de perra dejo de ser chico veinticinco centímetros atrás"

Reaves lo observó "Podría medir dos metros y medio y ser adulto, pero todavía sería un chico para mi" su rostro se oscureció. Su mirada encontró la de Gordon "El chico de John Winchester"

El cazador de vampiros negó con la cabeza "¿Tratando de llenar los zapatos de un muerto, Reaves? Eso es realmente triste, hombre"

Caleb bajo la mirada al suelo y luego a Walker nuevamente "Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, Gordo"

El cazador de vampiros no tuvo tiempo de bloquear o evadir. Caleb se movió muy rápido. Moviendo su puño con un rápido golpe derecho cruzado. Gordon cayó al suelo y se deslizó en su trasero por varios centímetros hasta quedar apoyado en la pared en un asombrado montón.

Reaves se acercó y se encuclillo frente a él "John Winchester fue el mejor cazador que he conocido. Hacía que tus patéticos intentos lucir como una pintura de niños al lado de Picasso"

Gordon levantó la cabeza. Su mano masajeando su adolorida mandíbula "Sus hijos son todo lo que queda de él. Y le prometí que los iba a cuidar. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciéndote?"

Entre el zumbido en sus oídos, el cazador de vampiros escucho la pregunta y la reconoció como la oportunidad de salvarse que era y se aferró como si fuese la última oportunidad. Asintió lentamente.

Puntos negros bailaron en su visión, pero no se perdió la mirada en los ojos dorados de Reaves, cuando le dio una cariñosa palmada en la mejilla "Bien, cazadorcito de vampiros"

"Estas loco, hombre" siseo, escupiendo saliva con sangre en el suelo de madera "Jodido"

"Mientras estemos claro en eso" Caleb se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al otro hombre "Asegúrate de compartirlo con tu grupo"

"¿Grupo?" Gordon tomo la mano que le ofrecía ayuda, pero la soltó rápidamente apenas estuvo en pie.

"No te hagas el estúpido" Caleb hizo sonar sus nudillos "Sé que hay rebelión en las filas desde que Jim murió. Desde que El Caballero murió. Dos de la Triada de esta generación ya no están…eso genera 'otro' tipo de lujuria ¿huh? Poder"

Gordon sonrió "Un nuevo Guardián de los anillos tiene que ser escogido, Reaves. Te guste o no. Y La Triada debe ser completada. Una nueva era. Un nuevo liderazgo"

" _¿Tu_ tipo de liderazgo?" Reaves arqueó una ceja "¿Crees que te va a tocar algo?"

"Un montón de gente concuerda con mi modo de pensar, Caleb. Ellos son verdaderos cazadores en todo el sentido de la palabra. No corazones bondadosos como Murphy"

El psíquico tomó un paso amenazador y Walker levantó sus manos en son de paz "Eres un cazador también, Reaves. No tuviste problemas conmigo hasta que John te traspasó su todopoderoso juicio"

"Me he vuelto más inteligente con los años"

"Más suave, quizá" Gordon suspiró "Tu y Dean y Yo podría…"

"Deja a Dean fuera de esto" el rostro de Caleb se endureció "Ni siquiera lo pienses"

"Todo lo que iba a decir es que es un verdadero cazador. Como nosotros. Tiene potencial. Podríamos ayudar a crear la nueva era de La Hermandad"

"Dean no se parece en nada a ti, pero tienes razón. Tiene potencial"

"El tendrá que elegir su lado eventualmente. Igual tú. Cuando el nuevo Guardián sea elegido"

Reaves sonrió "Jim eligió a el Guardián años atrás, Walker. La elección ya fue hecha" replicó Caleb "Y John eligió a El Caballero antes de…irse. Pero hasta que Mackland ya no esté, no habrá un nuevo Académico. Así que por ahora nada va a cambiar. No es nuestro tiempo. _Aun_ "

Gordon negó con la cabeza incrédulo "¡Joder! ¿Crees que vas a ser el nuevo Caballero, verdad?" el cazador de vampiros miró al psíquico en shock "Winchester te escogió ¿verdad? Te dio su anillo"

Reaves se encogió de hombros "En realidad no había otra opción. Me crio para esa posición. Yo me lo _gané_ "

"¡Ni siquiera eres completamente humano!" dijo Gordon con disgusto "Se te ha tolerado debido a la posición de tu padre en La Triada ¿Pero no puedes ser El Caballero? Sería una desgracia"

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar del Caballero Negro?" Reaves sonrió con burla "Tu, de todas las personas no deberías tratar de tirar para abajo a un hermano, viejo. ¿Qué paso con toda la mierda de igualdad de derechos? ¿No crees que la clase demoniaca también tiene aspiraciones?"

Gordon continuó mirándolo en shock. Su ágil mente colocando todas las piezas en su lugar "Mierda" restregó una mano por su amoratada boca "¿Eso haría a ese mocoso el Académico, verdad? He escuchado que es una especie de genio. Y psíquico, como Ames" el rostro del hombre se endureció "Eso significaría…"

"Bingo" Reaves sonrió ampliamente, arrogante. Obviamente disfrutando que el otro hombre se había dado cuenta de su error "Acabas de cabrear monumentalmente al nuevo Guardián. Quizá te corte la cabeza como su primer acto de oficina"

"¡Mierda!" el cazador paso sus manos por su corto cabello "Eso es jodidamente demente" miró a Reaves "Un Caballero que es un demonio. Un Académico que es…"

"¡Cállate!" Caleb lo hizo callar antes que Walker pudiera terminar su idea "No sabes una mierda de nada"

"Oh. Sé de la profecía. La que coincide con la Parábola de las Malas Hierbas. También sé que habrá un infierno que pagar por esto"

Reaves apretó los puños y dio un amenazador paso hacia Gordon "El Infierno no nos va a quitar nada más" Caleb quedó cara a cara con el hombre "Pero si alguien más quiere intentarlo. Dejémoslo que lo intente"

"Estas cometiendo un error, Reaves"

"No será el primero" el psíquico arqueó una ceja y le devolvió a Gordon su cuchillo "Definitivamente tampoco será el último"

Walker tomó el cuchillo y miró sospechosamente a Reaves "¿Estas dejando que me vaya?"

"No puedo matar al mensajero ¿o sí?"

Reaves sonrió "Y no quiero arruinar todo el trabajo manual de Deuce. Te va a doler horriblemente por un buen, buen tiempo"

"Jodete" murmuró Gordon.

Caleb bufó con sorna y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente y enfrentó al cazador de vampiros una vez más "¿Y Gordon?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mantente alejado de mis muchachos. No me contendré la próxima vez"

%&%&%&%&%&%

Caleb alcanzo a los Winchester un pueblo más allá. Le dolía la cabeza por rastrearlos. Mac le había advertido no utilizar sus habilidades considerando los problemas que estaban teniendo. El dolor enceguecedor en el centro de su cráneo era un brillante recordatorio de que el doctor estaba siempre en lo correcto. Maldito.

El bar estaba convenientemente cerca del dilapidado motel y el recientemente resucitado Impala era fácil de distinguir. Reaves suspiró mientras estacionaba la camioneta de John tras la belleza negra y apagó el motor. Dios, lo extrañaba. Apoyo su cabeza en el volante por un momento y abrió su mente por unos segundos, absorbiendo trazos de lo que quedaba de la esencia de su mentor. Tranquilizándose.

Enderezándose tocó brevemente la cruz que colgaba del espejo retrovisor. Era una de las dos cosas que había tomado del cuerpo de Jim Murphy antes que él y Joshua lo quemaran. Nunca había visto al hombre sin su crucifijo y su anillo. El último había sido tomado para alguien más.

El crucifijo se lo quedaría él. En la camioneta de John, que también se había vuelto suya. Después de todo, el estúpido hijo de perra había insistido en que dejara el hospital para ir a buscar el maldito auto. Había parecido extraño en el momento. Su hijo estaba en coma y él estaba preocupado por el baúl. Su preciosa colección de armas. Pero Caleb había ido a buscarlo, sin querer discutir y quitarle la poca calma que le quedaba. Ahora, todo tenía sentido. Maldito.

Reaves abrió la puerta y salió al frío aire nocturno. Estiró su chaqueta de cuero, paso sus dedos por su largo cabello oscuro, tomó aire nuevamente para tranquilizarse y entró en el Wooden Nickel.

Sam estaba sentado en una mesa en el rincón y rápidamente avanzó entre la típica multitud para alcanzar al joven cazador. Unas interesantes sonrisas en el camino y un par de miradas de particularmente dos elegantes señoritas le dieron la idea que esta noche no tendría que pagar una habitación solo para él aligeraron su humor ligeramente. La adolorida mirada en el rostro del menor de los Winchester lo desinflaron rápidamente.

"Hola, enano. Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí"

"¿Caleb?" Sam frunció el ceño con expresión confundida "Pensé que estabas en Manhattan, viejo"

"Terminé antes. Pensé que podría chequear esas mutilaciones de ganado con ustedes chicos" Caleb había hablado por teléfono con Sam un par de veces la semana pasada, desde que habían tomado rutas separadas desde la casa de Bobby. El muchacho le había contado del caso "Sabes que no puedo resistirme a un buen ritual satánico"

Una mesera se acercó antes de que Sam pudiera responder y Caleb le sonrió "Tequila"

"¿Un vaso?" le sonrió de vuelta, acomodando su cabello rojo tras su hombro.

"Diablos, no, cariño" Reaves negó con la cabeza "Una botella"

"¿Estás celebrando?" la mirada que ella le dio decía que quizá podría unírsele más tarde.

"No. Automedicación" Caleb indicó su cabeza "No te preocupes. Tengo una receta"

Ella se rio. Reaves escuchó a Sam murmurar algo "¿Qué dices, Sammy?" se giró y miró al chico "¡Tú vas a pagar!" Le dio una palmada en el hombro "Genial"

"Entonces la pondré en su cuenta" la joven le cerró el ojo a Caleb y se dirigió al bar.

"Eres tan terrible como él" Sam estiró la barbilla hacia la mesa de billar, donde Dean estaba de pie hablando con dos mujeres vestidas de cuero.

"Noh" Reaves se apoyó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos "No entiendo la onda de chicas motociclistas. Esas mujeres pueden ser duras con un hombre"

"Dean parece que no piensa igual" el joven Winchester tomó su cerveza y la hizo girar varias veces antes de tomar un largo trago.

"Ya, bueno. Deuce no tiene tantas millas como yo. Ya aprenderá"

Sam arqueó una ceja y sus hoyuelos afloraron "¿Acaso acabas e admitir que te estas poniendo viejo, Reaves?"

Cuando la repuesta de Caleb no vino tan rápido como esperaba, Sam le dio una mirada, evaluándolo. El rostro del psíquico lucía pálido, incluso bajo la incipiente barba de cinco de la tarde. Y había signos de insomnio. Largas ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados "No viejo. Más experimentado"

Sam frunció más el ceño y continúo observando al otro hombre.

Reaves se encogió de dolor repentinamente. Llevó su mano a su sien, al sentir que le estaban martillando la cabeza "Por Dios Santo, Sam" siseó Caleb "Para"

Sam palideció, instintivamente se estiró para tomar al otro hombre, pero Reaves se echó hacia atrás, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza "No" dijo el psíquico entre dientes y respirando entrecortado.

"¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?" la linda mesera estaba de regreso. Sus delicadas facciones mostraban preocupación. Dejó la botella de tequila en la mesa y dos vasos de cortitos.

"Estoy bien" Caleb se forzó a poner sus manos en la mesa. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la botella y le dio a la mesera su más encantadora sonrisa "Ahora que mi medicina para el dolor finalmente llegó"

La mujer miró de Sam a Caleb "¿Estás seguro? ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Un baño de esponja podría necesitarse" Reaves se encogió de hombros "¿Quizá cuando termine tu turno?"

Ella le entregó la cuenta a Sam y le cerró un ojo a Caleb "Quizá"

Winchester dejó la cuenta en la mesa. Sus ojos todavía enfocados intensamente en Reaves "¿Qué te pasa?"

Caleb agarró la botella, lleno los dos vasos antes de responder a Sam con un gruñido familiar "No me pasa nada" se bebió el primer vaso, sin siquiera notar el lento ardor en su tráquea, antes de matar el segundo vaso "Estoy bien"

"Entonces por qué no te sentí cuando entraste" Sam se dio cuenta de que la molesta, sensación d hormigueo que sentía en su cabeza cuando Caleb estaba en el hospital no estaba ahí "Y ni siquiera empujé y tú…"

Caleb suspiró y levantó su mano en rendición "Calma con la inquisición General Winchester" llenó los vasos nuevamente "Solo estoy experimentando algunas dificultades técnicas. Es todo"

"¿Desde cuándo?" Sam arqueó una ceja y el psíquico gruño.

"Tú y tus preguntas. Jim nos prometió que era una puta etapa" tomó el próximo vaso, ya comenzando a sentir los primeros dos. Al menos ahora podía parpadear sin ver estrellas "Maldito"

"Caleb"

El psíquico suspiró "Desde Johnny" desde que el mundo se había venido abajo. Caleb bajo con fuerza el siguiente trago, dejando el vaso en la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando terminó "Parece que de momento estoy _fuera de línea_ "

"¿Hablaste con Mac?"

"Si" Caleb masajeo su cuello "Me dio un realmente interesante discurso de las etapas del duelo y como reprimir las emociones puede crear un caos en el sistema nervioso central de una persona" Reaves miró al chico riendo, sin mucho humor "El doctor Ames dice que solo necesito tiempo para lidiar con la muerte de tu papá. Dice que como mis habilidades entraron en línea luego de que mi abuela murió, tendría mucho sentido que otro trauma de la misma naturaleza las apagara. O al menos las jodiera" el psíquico forzó otra sonrisa "Trauma. La palabra del día ¿Quién hubiese pensado?"

"Lo siento" Sam suspiró, mirando hacia Dean quién estaba nuevamente jugando pool "Nos ha jodido a todos"

"Si" Caleb paso sus dedos por entre su cabello siguiendo la mirada de Sam "¿Cómo está llevándolo el chico rudo?"

"Está diferente" el joven cazador se giró hacia Reaves, tragando fuerte "Nunca lo he visto antes así"

"¿Trataste de leerlo?" el cazador de pelo oscuro preguntó casualmente "Porque yo lo haría, pero tengo miedo que se me fría un circuito"

Sam negó con la cabeza "No realmente. Como sabes, no soy exactamente sigiloso en eso"

"Si, sigiloso como un elefante en una tienda de porcelana" Caleb sonrió "Ya mejorarás, niño. Para citar a Mac diré 'Solo debes darle tiempo'"

El joven psíquico asintió "Además, no necesito habilidades especiales para saber lo que mi hermano está sintiendo. Está dolido. Mas dolido de lo que nunca lo he visto"

Reaves se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando. Él había visto a Dean así de jodido antes. Una vez, cerca de cuatro años atrás. Por meses luego de que Sam se fuera a Stanford. El joven cazador había sido una sombra de él mismo. Un zombi. Como una copia deslavada, pero al menos entonces, John había estado ahí. El Pastor Jim, también.

Sam restregó sus ojos "Y no puedo conectar con él. No habla conmigo"

Reaves dio una mirada nuevamente hacia la mesa de pool, justo cuando Dean miraba en su dirección. Un atisbo de sorpresa se reflejó en su moreteado rostro. Fue rápidamente desplazado por la sonrisa arrogante mientras Dean le mostraba un montón de billetes que acabada de ganar e indicaba a Reaves como retándolo "Quizá hable contigo"

Caleb volteó a mirar a Sam rápidamente "¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije mi diagnostico actual? Yo soy tan bueno en sensibilidad y conversaciones de corazón a corazón como _Bobby_ tiene gracia y elegancia"

"Exacto" lo animó Sam "Ustedes dos pueden salir y matar algo, emborracharse juntos mientras reviven viejas historias de caza y quizá se abrirá contigo" Sam no quería decirle a Caleb que el mismo escenario, aparentemente había funcionado para Gordon Walker y era un puto extraño.

Reaves bufó con sorna "¿Qué?"

"Dean está buscando algo que aparentemente yo no puedo darle" Sam recordó nuevamente al cazador de vampiros "Necesita alguien como papá. Alguien como tú"

"Sammy…"

"Por favor, viejo"

Caleb tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente "

Caleb tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente "¿No podríamos amarrarlo y golpearlo hasta que lo suelte?"

"¿Qué quién suelte qué?" pregunto Dean llegando a la mesa, agarrando la botella de Tequila de Caleb y uno de los vasos "¿Le dijiste acerca de Walker, Sammy?"

"¿Walker?" preguntó Caleb, arqueando una ceja en dirección al mayor de los Winchester "¿Él fue el que te hizo el new look, Rocky?"

"¿Vas a ir a patearle el trasero si te digo que fue él?" Dean sonrió matando su primer vaso.

Reaves rodó los ojos "Claro. Cuéntame y quizá lo rastree para felicitarlo por el buen trabajo"

Sam comenzó a abrir la boca, pero su hermano le ganó "Un caza vampiros. Dijo que conocía a papá" Dean se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa. Está muy perturbado"

"Eso tiene sentido" Caleb asintió, pensativo "Johnny atraía a los perturbados"

Dean rio y tomó otro trago "Si. Trabajaba contigo ¿no?"

"Solo cuando necesitaba al mejor" Reaves sonrió con sorna y le quitó la botella a Dean, sirviendo ambos vasos. Le dio una mirada significativa a Sam "Tu hermano chico está invitándonos esta noche"

El joven Winchester le dio una rápida y agradecida sonrisa y se puso de pie. "Solo no me despiertes cuando llegues arrastrándolo al motel" Sam sacó un par de billetes de veinte de su bolsillo y los tiró en la mesa. Encontró la mirada inquisitiva de Dean y forzó un bostezo "Estoy muerto"

"Debilucho" Dean tomó el trago y se sentó en el asiento que había quedado vacío.

Sam se giró hacia Caleb "¿Vamos a verte en la mañana?"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque me compraste un trago voy a quedarme a pasar la noche?"

El joven psíquico suspiró "Lo que sea, viejo"

"No te preocupes, niño. No voy a irme sin despedirme"

Sam solo rodó los ojos y se alejó. Caleb miró a Dean "Todavía es tan fácil"

"Sip. Y atormentarlo nunca pasa de moda"

"Siempre fue mejor juego para el camino que 'veo, veo'"

La mirada de Dean se encontró con la divertida del otro cazador, pero rápidamente desvió la vista. Agarró el Tequila y rellenó los vasos. Ver a Reaves. Escucharlo hablar de los viejos tiempos, tiró los puntos de sus demasiado-recientes-casi no sanadas heridas "Entonces ¿Has escuchado de este tipo Walker?"

Caleb bebió su vaso y se encogió de hombros "¿Gordon Walker?"

Dean asintió

"Si. Trabajé con él una o dos veces"

El rostro amoratado de Dean reflejó sorpresa "Nunca lo mencionaste"

"¿No?" Reaves se encogió de hombros "Creo que nunca salió el tema"

"Eso es conveniente"

El psíquico arqueó una ceja "¿Hay algo en tu cabeza, Deuce?"

"Solo creo que es raro que todos estos 'cazadores' estén apareciendo de la nada. ¿Por qué diablos Sam o yo no habíamos escuchado antes de ellos? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que nos mantenían alejados todos estos años?"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "Siempre ha habido otras personas en La Hermandad, viejo. Lo sabes" ellos solo habían sido protegidos de eso.

"¿Me estás diciendo que Gordon Walker está en La Hermandad?" Winchester no lucía convencido "No usaba anillo"

"Si, bueno. No todo el mundo tiene un lugar en la mesa redonda, Deuce. Especialmente los medio psicóticos"

Dean frunció el ceño "¿Entonces no tiene anillo?"

"Lo último que escuché es que aún no se había ganado uno" Caleb se tomó otro trago, exitosamente amortiguando lo peor de su jaqueca "Y no lo veo consiguiendo uno muy pronto" como que había matado ese sueño cuando había atacado al hermano pequeño del Guardián electo.

"Claro" Winchester jugueteó con su vaso "Como Jim no está y todo"

 _Claro_. Caleb aclaró su garganta "Eso me recuerda" buscó en los bolsillos de sus jeans y luego en su chaqueta "Tengo algo para ti"

Dean levantó la vista, observándolo mientras revisaba sus bolsillos con el interés de un niño en Navidad "¿Es más grande que una bolsa de pan?"

"Cállate" gruño Reaves, finalmente encontrando lo que buscaba. Sacó la bolsita de terciopelo negro y la lanzó sobre la mesa, frente a Dean.

"¿Qué es?"

Caleb suspiró y le indicó la bolsita "Solo hay una manera de saberlo"

Dean rodó los ojos e hizo un show de abrir la bolsa y mirar su contenido, fingiendo molestia. Sonrió al escuchar el suspiro frustrado de Caleb y luego dio vuelta la bolsita, vaciando su contenido en su mano. El aire se quedó atascado en su garganta cuando el frio metal tocó su piel. El anillo era similar al que ya usaba, pero el suyo era liso. Este tenía un diseño que lo adornaba. Era un símbolo que conocía perfectamente. Apretó sus dedos en un puño para evitar que su mano temblara "¿El anillo del Pastor Jim?" levantó su mirada hacia Caleb "¿Cómo?"

"Lo tomé antes de que quemáramos su cuerpo" el psíquico tragó con dificultad "Él quería que tú lo tuvieras"

"No entiendo" imágenes de Jim pasaron por la cabeza de Dean. Imágenes de su infancia y de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de Jim. Un día de verano en estanque, cuando el hombre lo había enviado a casa, a reunirse con su familia.

"Un día entenderás" Reaves rápidamente cambió de tema "Entonces…Sam dice que necesitamos _hablar_ "

"¿Hablar?" Dean frunció el ceño con el cambio de tema "¿De qué?"

"Oh…No sé. ¿Del clima? ¿Política? ¿El hecho que el bastardo de padre llegó y se murió?"

Winchester gruño bajito "¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Por eso la rápida retirada de recién?" _Maldición_. Pensaba que había sido claro al respecto.

Caleb se encogió de hombros y rellenó sus vasos "¿Qué puedo decirte? El chico está preocupado por ti. Está en su ADN"

"¿Entonces él te pidió que hablaras conmigo?" Dean negó con la cabeza incrédulo y bebió el vaso de un trago

Reaves levantó su mano, indicando una apenas visible cicatriz que tenía en la palma de la mano "Hey, somos hermanos de sangre"

El joven cazador rodó los ojos "¿No se acuerda lo que me dijiste en el discurso de las 'flores y las abejas' cuando yo tenía diez?"

Reaves rio con burla "Casi me había olvidado de eso" rio nuevamente "Maldición. John me hizo correr diez millas con una mochila cargada por ese discursito"

"No fue suficiente castigo. Quedé traumatizado de por vida"

"Oye. Te recompensé con esa pequeña salida a terreno cuando tenías quince ¿Recuerdas?" Caleb lo apuntó con el dedo "¿Cuántos muchachos de tu edad tuvieron la suerte de aprender de toda una estrella? Me gusta compararlo con estar en la pequeña liga e ir de campamento de entrenamiento con los Sox"

Dean gruño "Dame un respiro"

"Solo si tú me das uno a mi" dijo Caleb serio "Escupe las tripas respecto a toda esta situación para que no tenga que soportar la cara enojada de Sammy mañana"

El cazador más joven sacudió la cabeza y se restregó los ojos "¿Te das cuenta que nosotros no hablamos, Reaves? Jugamos póker o discutimos. ¡Levantamos mujeres o discutimos! Lo más profundo que hemos discutido es de la belleza atemporal de una semiautomática" no era verdad, pero Dean prefería morir a hacer poesía de su dolor. Con Caleb sobre todo. El mayor tenía sus propios problemas con que lidiar respecto a su padre. Dean no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal. Sam estaba en muchos problemas.

"Nosotros hablamos" Caleb llevó su mano a su pecho en fingido dolor "¿Recuerdas cuando ese fenómeno de Conner decidió reclamar a Sammy como su heredero? Yo estuve ahí para ti. ¿Y esa vez que fuiste todo rudo con ese adicto a la heroína? ¿Quién te alejó del vicio? Y también está esa acción de gracias hace unos pocos años atrás. Esa vez discutimos mierdas bien profundas, Deuce"

Dean gruño "Apenas habíamos sobrevivido a un accidente de auto. Te estabas muriendo congelado en medio de la nada. Con una enorme contusión y yo estaba desangrándome. Los dos pensábamos que íbamos a morir"

"¿Y cuál es el punto?"

"Mi punto es…diablos. No sé cuál es el punto"

"Exacto" Caleb sirvió ambos vasos, pese a que se estaba volviendo dolorosamente obvio que ambos habían bebido más que suficiente "No sabes una mierda últimamente"

"¿Qué?" Dean bebió el trago, pero no lo tragó inmediatamente.

"Perdiste tu punto de referencia. Tus cimientos han sufrido un daño mayor. Tu estructura está comprometida"

"¿Estás usando metáforas de ingeniero conmigo, viejo?"

Caleb tomó aire profundamente. Tratando de aclarar su cabeza "Quizá" Sam estaba en muchos problemas.

Dean se rio "Papá se burlaría de ti en este momento"

"¿De mí? Nos llamaría a los dos maricas y nos haría tirarnos al piso y hacer cincuenta flexiones"

Dean sintió los ojos arder. Se mordió el labio y levantó el vaso brindando "Por mi buen viejo"

Caleb lo observó beber, enserieciendose con la ola de emociones que emanaba de Dean. El dolor era intenso. Shoqueaba sus puentes sinápticos, disparando las conexiones con una sensación de cuchillazos. Acepto la tortura. Le parecía merecida, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Era una triste realidad que se pondría delante de una bala por ese chico sin pensarlo. Se sacaría su propio jodido corazón antes de dejar que alguien lo lastimara, pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás. No podía traer a John de regreso y ni siquiera era capaz de dejar su postura de macho para ofrecer alguna palabra de consuelo. ¿Qué tan jodido era eso? Y se preguntaba cómo sus habilidades estaban jodidas.

"¿Oye?" el sonido de la voz de Dean lo hizo parpadear y sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien, Damien?"

El rostro del chico volvió al foco nuevamente y Caleb forzó una sonrisa "Fantástico"

Dean también parecía haberse puesto serio y frunció el ceño "¿Fue una visión?"

La preocupación que le demostró fue como un balde de agua fría. Reaves negó con la cabeza "No. Solo tengo jaqueca"

"¿No vas a vomitarme encima, verdad?"

"No" contestó Reaves bruscamente

Para su alivio, Winchester sonrió con sorna "Siempre he podido beber más que tu triste trasero"

"Eso es porque heredaste el estómago de hierro de tu viejo"

El chico sonrió "Él nos dejaría a los dos en vergüenza"

"Y lo hacía generalmente"

"Si" Dean humedeció sus labios y miró hacia abajo. Al anillo de Jim que todavía tenía en su palma "No puedo creer que se ha ido. Jim también"

"Nadie se va realmente, Deuce"

Los ojos verdes encontraron los suyos y Reaves continuó "Quiero decir que no tendríamos trabajo si fuera así ¿o no? Parte de este mundo en que vivimos son solo espejos y humo" mantuvo la mirada de Dean por un largo momento, deseando más que nada poder ofrecer un consuelo más tangible "A veces tenemos que creer que por todas las cosas malas, tiene que haber algo bueno, solo que no podemos verlo"

"¿Cómo El Cielo?"

Caleb suspiro "Quizá"

"¿Entonces… piensas que papá está bien?"

Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿verdad?' "Eso espero, niño"

Dean asintió lentamente, forzándose a decir las próximas palabras "¿Sammy va a estar bien?"

Caleb frunció el ceño y se encogió de dolor al intentar instintivamente leer lo que en realidad el chico le estaba preguntando. Pero solo recibo sentimientos y sensaciones confusas. Su mente fue incapaz de procesarlas en una idea concreta. Así que se agarró de lo que le quedaba. Mintió "Por supuesto que estará bien" Caleb observó como algo de las líneas de preocupación se suavizaban. El color de sus ojos pasando de jade a verde musgo "Lo prometo" después de todo, era el trabajo de El Caballero proteger a El Guardián.

Finalmente, Dean sonrió con burla "Esa pequeña promesa lo hizo oficialmente un momento Hallmark. ¿Ya estás satisfecho o mi hermano menor insistió en que se derramaran lagrimas?"

Reaves soltó una carcajada, rascándose la cabeza "En realidad no creo que _esto_ haya sido lo que Sam tenía en mente" Y sus habilidades estaban fundidas.

"Si Sam se saliera con la suya, estaríamos tumbados en el sillón de un loquero, dejando que nos mostraran tarjetas con manchas de tinta"

"Verdad" Caleb miró alrededor "Yo prefiero un tipo más plausible de terapia. Como un relajante baño de esponja ¿Y tú?"

"¿Cómo?"

Reaves indicó hacia el bar "la enfermera buen cuerpo de allá ofreció jugar al doctor conmigo después de su turno" movió las cejas sugerentemente "¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que tiene una compañera que saldría en una cita por lastima?"

"¿Cita por lastima?" Dean bufó con sorna "Estoy dispuesto a apostar que me preferiría a mí y dejaría a la amiga con el tipo viejo con problemas de próstata"

"Ya quisieras, Deuce"

Dean observó cómo Caleb saludaba con la mano a la mujer. El dolor difuso en su pecho disminuyó un poco cuando Reaves lo miró sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras la pelirroja se acercaba con una amiga rubia al lado "Ahora parece mucho mejor, Damien" quizá tenía que agradecer a Sam después de todo "Esto le gana a hablar"

"Hablar es más barato" Caleb asintió y bebió el último trago de la noche. Suspiró "Esto es definitivamente lo que mejor hacemos" ambos cazadores decidieron que Sam viviría otro día más.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**


	2. Chapter 2

**& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

 **Hablar es mas barato**

Capítulo 2

Dean estaba de pie junto a la cama de su hermano, observando su pecho subir y bajar. En cierta forma parecía que solo había sido ayer que se paraba junto a los barrotes de la cuna, observando a Sammy cuando era bebé, dormir-

Las cosas habían sido tan simples entonces. Había sido fácil arreglar las cosas para él. Darle una mamadera, un juguete favorito; leerle una historia…y todo era perfecto. Ahora, parecía que Dean no podía hacer nada para hacerlo feliz. Para mantenerlo a salvo.

Caleb había mencionado esa época cuando su abuelo se había llevado a Sam. Incluso sabiendo que su hermano estaba al otro lado de la cama, durmiendo muy contento en su habitación de motel no había detenido el irracional miedo que recorrió su cuerpo. Ese incidente, todos esos años atrás, había sido como vivir una pesadilla. Caminar por fuego. Había ayudado a moldear quién era ahora.

Observar como Sam le era arrebatado, incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, casi había matado a Dean. Seguido de cerca por el dolor de ver a su hermano, voluntariamente alejarse. Dos fuerzas distintas rompiendo en pedazos su familia. Otro golpe que había esculpido al hombre que ahora estaba de pie junto a su hermano dormido.

Ambas veces, habría dado casi cualquier cosa por que Sam se quedara con él, pero ahora, parecía imposible hacer que el otro hombre se separara de él. Cada instinto que tenía de proteger a su hermano, chocaba con la ira que lo consumía por la muerte de su padre. A eso sumándole el peso imposible de la responsabilidad que habían dejado las últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre y Dean era un caldero de emociones a punto de explotar.

Sammy seguía siendo herido en la onda expansiva y Dean lo odiaba.

Odiaba haberlo alejado. Odiaba no ser capaz de ofrecer el apoyo que Sam necesitaba. La única cosa que podía ofrecer era la perfecta mascara de estoicismo e incluso esa estaba empezando a romperse. Pequeñas fracturas que continuaban avanzando hacia todos lados. Reaves tenía razón. Los cimientos de Dean estaban comprometidos.

Tenía tanto miedo de que si toda su estructura se derrumbara. Sam, su adorado hermano bebé iba a ser enterrado entre los escombros. Después de todo, Dean ya había hecho lo impensable.

No había un moretón visible que lo recordara. No aún, pero para la mirada conocedora de un hermano mayor, era innegable. Bien podía ser negro y azul, hinchado e irritado. El daño estaba ahí, burlándose de él, justo bajo la superficie.

Dean ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estirado la mano para tocar la cara de Sam, hasta la violenta reacción de su hermano.

El joven cazador despertó de repente, apenas sus dedos tocaron la piel. Agarró el brazo de Dean lo giró y lanzo al otro lado de la cama, donde rápidamente lo inmovilizó con una mano apretando su garganta y la otra aferrando la brillante daga de acero que generalmente Dean mantenía bajo su almohada.

"Tranquilo, Tigre" dijo Dean, colocando sus manos frente a él "Soy yo"

"¡Dean!" Sam gruño, soltando el cuello de su hermano "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, viejo?"

Dean lo escuchó tomar aire y vio como pasaba su mano por su cabello "Podía haberte matado" dijo, todavía medio dormido.

"Y que me lo digas" se levantó con los codos y empujó a su hermano para quitárselo de encima "Pesas una tonelada, viejo"

Sam se quitó de encima y dejó el cuchillo en el velador, antes de colapsar en las almohadas "Mierda" le dio un puñetazo al colchón "Me asustaste"

"Tu igual, hermanito. Aunque tengo que decir que la rutina de niña asustada ara despertar es mucho mejor que la del maniaco homicida que blande cuchillos que estabas teniendo"

Sam se giró, observándolo en la oscuridad "Perdón si estoy un poco paranoico considerando los eventos de las últimas semanas. ¿Y desde cuando te paras junto a mi cama a observarme?"

"No te estaba observando" se defendió Dean "Estaba intentando encontrar la mejor forma de correrte para el lado. Odio dormir contra la pared" Dean siempre dormía entre Sam y la puerta.

"Hay otra cama, Dean. ¿O estas tan borracho que no te diste cuenta?"

"No estoy borracho" era una mentira. Estaba muy borracho "Y le dije a Reaves que se podía quedar después de su visita a emergencias"

Sam se giró nuevamente y se levantó con el codo "¿Qué? ¿Se metieron en una pelea?"

Dean se rio tontamente "Si, lo hicimos. Con dos _enfermeras_ del bar" incluso en la oscuridad, Sam no dejó de ver la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de su hermano "Yo fui por un procedimiento ambulatorio. Caleb fue admitido para algo más invasivo"

"Ustedes están enfermos"

"Exacto. La intervención médica era necesaria"

"Intervención psiquiátrica, quizá"

Dean restregó sus ojos riendo "Le dije a Damien que nos tendrías con camisa de fuerza si pudieras"

Sam negó con la cabeza "¿Alguna vez ustedes hablan de algo que no sean mujeres y licor?"

"¿Alguna vez hablamos de eso?"

El joven Winchester se volvió a acostar "Genial. Reaves me debe 40 dólares"

"Hablamos, Sam" admitió finalmente Dean, incapaz de soportar el tono triste.

"¿De qué?" Sam giró la cabeza, para poder ver a su hermano.

"Bueno, del aspirante a cazador, Gordon, para empezar. Caleb lo conoce"

"Nunca lo mencionó. Claro que tampoco lo hizo papá"

Dean suspiró "Eso es lo que le dije" miró a su hermano "También conoce a tu amiga, Ellen"

Sam frunció el ceño "¿Qué dijo de ella?"

"No mucho. Tengo la impresión que no la quiere mucho" Dean sonrió "Tampoco creo que le guste mucho Jo"

"¿A Caleb no le gusta una rubia sexy? Eso es nuevo"

"Me dijo que me mantuviese alejando de la Villa Alegre de Cazadores. Dijo que era una fianza y más problemas de los que necesitaba"

"¿Vas a hacerle caso?"

"¿Acaso no le hago caso siempre? Tengo suficientes problemas sin que me acusen de ser un pedófilo"

Sam gruño y negó con la cabeza "Caleb generalmente sabe de lo que estaba hablando, Dean. No quiero que termines lastimado"

"¿Por una chica?" Dean rio nuevamente "Socio, estas empezando a ponerte ridículo. Además, ella le coqueteó igual de descarada a Caleb también. Yo no como sobras" le dio a su hermano una mirada dura "Y tu realmente tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mi"

"Creo que te he dicho lo mismo de mi un par de veces"

El hermano mayor bostezó, estirando su delgada figura en la cama "Si, bueno. Soy el hermano mayor. Mi trabajo es preocuparme"

"Ahora soy un adulto, Dean. No necesitas protegerme"

"Si, sé que eres adulto" era dolorosamente obvio en ocasiones. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol y el excelente tratamiento médico que había recibido "Pero sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño" siempre lo protegería. Sin importar el costo.

Sam se giró hacia su lado, colocando su brazo bajo la almohada y mirándolo "A veces lo empeoras cuando me ocultas cosas"

Dean abrió los ojos. Las palabras le habían robado el aliento "¿Qué crees que estoy ocultándote?"

"Cómo te sientes respecto a papá" dijo Sam suavemente.

"Maldición, Sammy" Dean se acomodó en la cama para mirar directamente a su hermano "Deja de pegarle al caballo muerto ¿bueno? Eres como un puto perro con un hueso"

Sam sintió que los ojos le ardían. Lo tarde de la hora y la oscuridad debilitando sus defensas "Yo solo quiero ayudarte. No entiendo por qué no me dejas entrar. Siento que te estoy decepcionando" _decepcionando a papá_. Estaban separados solo por unos centímetros, pero se sentía como si fuese un continente.

Dean se giró sobre su espalda y exhaló frustrado. Apretó sus dedos en el cubrecama floreado "¿Sabes cuál fue la primera palabra que dijiste?"

"¿Huh?" preguntó Sam, obviamente no entendiendo el cambio de tema.

"' _Dean'_ Así, nada más. Todavía lo recuerdo" Dean continuó observando el techo "Cambio todo. Recuerdo que miré a papá, solo para asegurarme que había escuchado bien. Y tú lo dijiste de nuevo. Y al principio papá tenía esa mirada triste en el rostro, pero después comenzó a reírse, y yo me reí y tu seguías diciéndolo"

"Dean…"

Dean se giró hacia su hermano nuevamente "No lo entiendes, Sammy. Lo sé, pero a veces, _esa_ palabra. La manera en que la dices, es todo lo que puedo escuchar cuando me hablas. Enmudece todo lo demás"

Sam tragó con dificultad. No entendía. No realmente. Quizá nunca lo haría, pero sí sabía que incluso de niño, entendía lo más importante. Se había aferrado a lo único que nunca le fallaría. Quizá el pequeño Sammy había sido mucho, mucho más inteligente que el Sam adulto. Sam sonrió "Entonces… ¿todo esto es mi culpa?"

Dean soltó una carcajada, tomando el salvavidas que su hermano le estaba ofreciendo "Oh, claro. Tu empezaste esto hace años, perra"

"¿Y no podíamos haber tenido esta conversación antes que me pegaras, imbécil?"

Incluso en la oscuridad, Sam sabía que el rostro de su hermano había cambiado. Dándose cuenta que había dicho lo equivocado, se rectificó "No que no me lo mereciera. No debería haber dicho esas cosas de papá…"

"Lo siento, Sammy" dijo Dean suavemente, cortando a su hermano "Nunca volverá a pasar" Eso era seguro. Dean había hecho lo imperdonable. Había golpeado a su hermano enojado.

Seguro, en ocasiones se les había pasado la mano entrenando. Había empujado a Sam. Lo había estrellado contra cosas. Le había hecho incontables llaves, pero nunca había ido contra él. Nunca había querido lastimarlo a propósito.

"Olvídalo" le dijo Sam "Yo ya me olvidé"

Dean negó con la cabeza y apretó sus palmas contra sus ojos "Las primeras veces son difíciles de olvidar, hermanito"

"Si la muerte de papá me ha enseñado algo, Dean. Es que la vida es muy corta para aferrarte al pasado"

El hermano mayor levantó sus manos y le dio a su hermano una mirada divertida "¿Entonces te acabas de olvidar que te noquee?"

"Hey, me mantuve de pie"

"Claro, maldición. Eres un Winchester. La única cosa más dura que tu mandíbula es tu cabeza"

Sam sonrió "Y todavía tengo el vale"

"Claro" Dean suspiró "Pero no lo cobres mañana. Tengo la sensación de que no será uno de mis mejores días"

"Eso es lo que consigues cuando dejas que Caleb te convenza de hacer algo"

"Tú eres el que le dio que hablar conmigo. Tu sabes que el hombre tiene pocas habilidades conversacionales, por decir lo menos"

"Si, bueno. Cuarenta dólares no valen mucho estos días" Sam volvió a rodar sobre sus espalda "Hablar es barato ¿sabes?"

Dean asintió, sabiendo que su hermano no podía verlo en la oscuridad "Claro" él le había dicho a Reaves lo mismo, pero no era totalmente verdadero.

"Buenas noches, Sammy"

"Buenas noches, Dean"

' _Dean'_

No. No todas las palabras eran baratas. Algunas no tenían precio.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
